The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor having a housing in which a compression mechanism, an electronic motor and a motor drive circuit are disposed along the axial direction of a drive shaft of the compressor.
A motor-driven compressor for compressing refrigerant gas is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-183631, in which the compression mechanism is driven to operate by the drive shaft which is in turn driven by an electric motor. The motor-driven compressor disclosed in the above reference includes a housing having therein a compression mechanism and an electric motor, and a motor drive circuit or an inverter. The motor drive circuit is operable to drive the electric motor. The housing includes a cylindrical main shell with a closed end and a cylindrical sub shell with a closed end to form a closed casing in such a manner that the cylindrical main shell and the cylindrical sub shell are at the opened ends thereof joined together. The motor drive circuit is accommodated in a motor drive circuit casing which is fastened to the outer surface of the housing by means of bolts. The compression mechanism is disposed in the motor-driven compressor substantially at the center in axial direction thereof. The electric motor is disposed in the front, and the motor drive circuit is disposed in the rear of the motor-driven compressor, respectively.
The motor-driven compressor disclosed in the above reference has a suction port formed through the housing at a position adjacent to the motor drive circuit casing, through which refrigerant gas returning back from a refrigeration circuit is drawn. Refrigerant gas drawn through the suction port is flowed through a passage formed adjacently to the motor drive circuit and then introduced into the housing. Refrigerant gas in the housing is introduced into the compression mechanism to be compressed therein. Subsequently, refrigerant gas compressed in the compression mechanism is discharged out of the housing into the refrigeration circuit through a discharge port formed through the housing. The motor drive circuit casing of the housing is sealed fluid-tightly to prevent refrigerant gas from leaking from the housing into the motor drive circuit casing.
In the motor-drive compressor disclosed in the above reference, the motor drive circuit is mounted on a disk-shaped member which is connected to the bottom wall of the motor drive circuit casing, and the motor drive circuit casing is joined to the housing. For preventing refrigerant gas leakage from the housing, the disk-shaped member is connected to the bottom wall of the motor drive circuit casing while ensuring fluid-tight seal between the disk-shaped member and the motor drive circuit casing. Then, the motor drive circuit casing is joined to the housing while ensuring similar fluid-tight seal between the motor drive circuit casing and the housing. Thus, the structure for preventing the refrigerant gas leakage from the housing in the above-described motor-driven compressor becomes quite complicated.
The present invention is directed to providing a motor-driven compressor including a housing having therein an electric motor, a compression mechanism and a motor driven circuit disposed along the axis of a drive shaft of the compressor, which simplifies the structure for sealing the housing fluid-tightly.